1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic paper and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device (electronic paper) capable of repeatedly displaying and erasing an image, for example, by movement of particles utilizing static electricity, and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Background Art
As an image display device in place of a liquid crystal display device (LCD), there is proposed electronic paper using a technique such as an electrophoretic system and a particle movement system. In the electronic paper of the particle movement system, the movement of particles utilizing static electricity enables an image to be repeatedly displayed or erased. As compared with the LCD, the electronic paper has advantages of a wider view angle, which is close to that of a normal printed material, smaller power consumption, provision of a memory function and the like, thereby attracting attention as an inexpensive next-generation display device, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-202600, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-167274, WO 2004-055586.
FIG. 1 shows a constitution of electronic paper 1000 of a reference example of the particle movement system. The electronic paper 1000 shown in FIG. 1 includes substrates (110, 120) opposed to each other, at least one of which are transparent, and grid-like dividing walls 130 keeping an interval between both the substrates (110, 120). A cell structure is formed by both the substrates (110, 120) and the dividing walls 130, and inside a space of the cell structure, particles different in color (140A, 140B) are enclosed. As the interval between the substrate 110 and the substrate 120, a distance sufficient to allow the particles to move and to maintain contrast is selected.